In normal operation of a conventional liquid crystal display device, the backlight source is provided by a backlight unit that comprises light-emitting strips (LED strips); in a standby state where the liquid crystal display device does not refresh pictures any more, the backlight unit is switched off. That is, in case of the standby, the liquid crystal display device as a whole is in a off state where a restart is needed if contents are to be displayed.
A state-of-the-art smart application server generally supports a function of pushing messages in the background, i.e. at the time of reception of a message such as breaking news or a change of weather, corresponding software would prompt the user of important information. On current products such as cell phones or television sets, a prompt of such background-pushed messages is implemented by an outside LED indicator lamp. The conventional technology described above enables solely the prompt of the background-pushed messages, but fails to display the main contents. If a complete display of the contents of message is desired, a full activation of the liquid crystal display device is needed to acquire the message, leading to inconvenience operations in the process of turning on/off and unnecessary loss of electrical energy.
Therefore, to address the aforementioned problems, the present disclosure proposes a novel system and method for display controlling and a display device.